nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/A - G
What would be a word for Credit Union? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:02, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to be bold and suggest kreditni unia (but maybe unia o' kredit?) :P --Semyon 15:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Semyon, you are a near-native speaker of Oshenna :o Indeed, kreditni unia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Haa, props to Mr.Semyon :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Near-native is ocea-4, right? If so, that means that according to your userpage, I'm better than you. :O Yet more proof I'm the lead admin. :P --Semyon 17:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :o But you ain't got no proof, cuz there's no Oshenna language box on your userpage stating you're ocea-4. That still keeps me the head admin :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Despite your "fluency" in Oceana, you are nowhere near my comprehension of the Bredish language. I feel I deserve to be the head admin :P /s [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 10:27, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Tssss.. Bredish is way easier to learn than Oshenna :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Mmmm.. If this hits 100kb, I consider splitting it up in two parts (again) :P --OuWTB 13:43, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :You've too many words beginning with these letters :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:49, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been adding from my txt-file, so until "copy" is updated with the most important words :P --OuWTB 14:03, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Why does this dictionary lack an entry for "contralegislative"? :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :You criticizing me? :'( --OuWTB 17:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:09, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::So.. What do you think would be the Oshenna word for "contralegislative"? :o --OuWTB 18:20, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Gaygnlouyieni :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:27, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds horrible. You may add it if you want :P --OuWTB 04:15, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, there you shouldn't've used the apostrophe :P --OuWTB 21:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Why not? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:22, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The apostrophe indicates genitive :o --OuWTB 15:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::That Narasha 'Oshenna is mykefötakavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:30, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Should I consider this a Oshenna-Ankélot'apca-Bárias-Sliras (gods want it:P)-Mäöres-Vingland vs. Uškár-(several failed wikis of which I forgot the name) declaration of war? :o --OuWTB 16:20, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Måras has an unofficial peace pact with Inselöarna though, stating that neither will participate in war unless attacked :P Anyway, I've got Tzéchþizír and it's military industry, so I'll completely destroy you :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:04, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::You do not seem to be able to eliminated grammar mistakes though :'( --OuWTB 09:24, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Do keep in mind that Tzéchþizír or any of the above have nothing on Bírcuporaǩ. I'd dare anyone to try a frontal assault on the town. HORTON11: • 17:49, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Or try an assault on Ålköping :o --OuWTB 10:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Well for that matter we can't forget Old Grijzestad. The city and citadel survived a siege of over one year. HORTON11: • 14:09, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hahah, indeed :P --OuWTB 17:13, February 15, 2015 (UTC)